


An Absent Touch

by AnnaWatermelon



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaWatermelon/pseuds/AnnaWatermelon
Summary: Written for anon. Based on this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M1DeFjIc8B0





	

“Hyung, could you come here for a sec?” Taemin called from his spot on the bed. He pursed his lips at his laptop, trying to make sense of what he was looking at. Jonghyun peered through the doorway a moment later, still absentmindedly washing a bowl with a rag.

“Whats up, Taemin-ah?” He questioned, setting the bowl on their dresser and flopping down on his stomach next to Taemin.

“What is this?” Taemin asked, pointing his index finger towards his laptop. Illuminating the screen was a picture from their 5th anniversary party yesterday. He recognized his and Taemin’s backs, but what was the problem?…

“I think that’s a picture of me touching your ass, Taeminnie.”

“That’s what it _looks_ like, but I have no memory of this happening.” He zoomed in on the picture and squinted his eyes. “Maybe it’s photoshopped…”

“It’s not photoshopped. I really did that yesterday.” Jonghyun nibbled on his lower lip. “Sorry babe, I didn’t think anyone would see that.”

Taemin let out an unattractive snort. “I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed if your fingers were in-between my ass cheeks, hyung.”

Jonghyun nodded his head in consideration. “Ah, okay.” He paused. “So you’re noticing them right now and you’re just not saying anything, right?”

Taemin whipped his head back and was surprised to see that Jonghyun’s hand was flat against his butt, his fingers lying right in between his cheeks. He slammed his head against his keyboard. “Are you fucking kidding me.”

Jonghyun let out an airy laugh and whispered into Taemin’s ear. “I guess you’re just too used to having things touching your ass, huh?” He kissed Taemin’s temple and sprang up from the bed.

Grabbing the bowl and rag from their dresser, he shot Taemin a smirk as he sauntered out of the room. “Guess we’ll just have to take a break, huh? Since you’ve grown so accustomed to it and all…”

Taemin lifted his head and scowled at the picture on the screen before slamming the lid shut. Then his eyes grew wide and he scrambled to get off the bed, suddenly realizing exactly what Jonghyun had just said.

“You don’t really want to take a break, do you?”


End file.
